Turret (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D content. If you want to see the same content in Pixel Gun World, see Turret (PGW). (☆) *70 (☆☆) *95 (☆☆☆) |Level Required0 = * 1 (☆) * 12 (☆☆) * 22 (☆☆☆) |Level Required1 = 12 |released = 9.0.0 }} The Turret is a Tools gadget added in the 9.0.0 update. Appearances The Turret is a mostly green sentry gun with a red light on top of it. It can rotate around to shoot enemies nearby. There is a black mechanical piece that holds the top of the turret. On top of the turret is four small, grey barrels. There is also some type of metal mechanical component that is holding up the flat square layer in the middle. On top of the flat square, there is a metallic ring touching the black components. Below, there is a rather large, green base that holds the entire turret. There is a silver bar found around the green cube. There is a silver antenna on the top along with the red light if you look closely. Strategy When used an outline of the Turret appears in front of the player and their weapon is unequipped. When the player presses the "deploy" button, the Turret is instantly built and ready to fire. The Turret is very powerful, with a maximum 15 damage and 90 health. Tips *A turret can be placed in a central area where players commonly or must traverse, this can easily mow down large amounts of enemies. *If placed near player spawns the turret can easily earn many points by killing them quickly as soon as they spawn. *When a Turret kills a player or monster, it will count as a kill for the deployer, or as points in Co-op Survival. *If the turret starts shooting at a player, it will keep on firing until its target dies or moves out of its range. *Place down the Turret quickly. Otherwise, you will not be able to use your weapons before the turret is placed, making you vincible. Counters * Destroy turrets from long ranges, preferably with a high-damage or high-fire rate weapon. * Consistent damage can destroy the Turret, counting as a kill. So, try destroying the Turret with highly efficient weapons. * Throw Ninja Shurikens at the Turret, since they can deal massive damage, even at Turrets. * Activate the Stealth Bracelet. Turrets won't be able to see you upon activation, so you have a chance on taking down Turrets with ease. *If a turret is placed in your spawn, destroy it fast as you could. Your temporary spawn protection will help destroy camping turrets. *The turret can't shoot anything right above it (due to how its movement system was designed), take this flaw to your advantage. Changelog * Trivia *The Turret's sound is exactly the same as the old sound of the Automatic Peacemaker. *It has to pause every so often, presumably to cool down or reload. *The turret's style of placement could be a reference to Team Fortress 2. The white outline is similar in style to an engineer placing a fortification, the turret is placed directly in front of the player, and all weapons are unequipped when placing. *In modes such as Team Fight or Deathmatch, a turret that has been destroyed by you or the opposite team will count as its own kill. **Therefore, it isn't ideal to use in modes such as those, considering how quickly it can be destroyed by enemy players. * The turret is automatically upgraded at certain levels. So, if you were level 24 when you updated to 9.0.4, you would already have the last upgrade for each gear item. *The turret's place screen is very similar to the turret placing in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, where they pick a place their turret will sit. However, the Black Ops II turret its gold, while the pixel turret is white. *In one update, the turret or other gear cannot be placed in Knife Party anymore (except grenades). This is possibly due to make it fair for both teams. *For some reason, in Co-op Survival, whenever a player places a turret, you can destroy it without facing retaliation. *It is possible for a player to get killed by his/her own turret. This happens if the player runs in front of the turret while it is firing at an enemy. *Like the other types of gear, you use to start out with 4 to test. However, it became a pick-up on maps along with other equipment due to the game balance on the 10.2.0 update. All players who bought these here reimbursed for their expenses. **However, in the 11.1.0 update, this now became a tool in the Gadgets section. *In the Armory, when the player metamorphosed into a Turret, that Turret looks dustier cosmetically. *When deployed in Arena or in Campaign, the turret will display "11111" (5 rows of 1) other than the deployer's name, or in some occasions, the Turret won't display anything at all. *In the Siege gamemode, when you place turrets as defence in front of your fort is instead called a Machine Gun Turret. Gallery Turret.jpg|The Turret in the old Armory. Image-1.png|A Turret placed on a spot. Category:Gadgets Category:Tools Category:Lucky Chest Category:Content in Both Games